


At A Hunters Mercy

by et_memoriam



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bodily Fluids, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Restraints, Snuff, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, no heterosexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_memoriam/pseuds/et_memoriam
Summary: Micolash was hoping to toy with another hunter. But he finds himself at the mercy of a rather rough, and unpredictable female hunter. Now, he experiences the many facets of pain and pleasure that he's inflicted on others before.
Relationships: The Hunter/Micolash Host of the Nightmare
Kudos: 20





	At A Hunters Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> A pseudo part 2 to "His Mortal Depravity", which is vaguely referenced to at the start.  
> I rewrote the plot until it just turned into a mindless self indulgent smut fic.  
> I'm not actually crazy about Micolash but I deem him as a perfect fit for "cocky bastard getting dominated".  
> Also, feel free to give feedback, as little or as much as you want.

The monotony of defending his immaculate nightmare began to daunt Micolash. He felt his endeavors simply reduced him to a second rate gatekeeper as he longed for a more godly ascension.  
More eyes perhaps…  
More…

An echo of footsteps through the labyrinth snapped him out of his sulking state. He nearly perked up at the arrival of another hunter, not out of eagerness to kill them but because he was expecting someone. Or at least he thought he was, his desires had been obscured so long ago, were they even real?

He turned the corner to see a hunter at the bottom of the stairs just as he had for all the others. This one stood fearlessly, quickly approaching before he could even speak. Their obscured identity was all that enticed him as he prayed his still body wasn’t simply craving a release from his monotony by their blade. Their final steps before him led into a lunge.

He was speechless, finally attempting to back away until he was caught by their leather clad hands grabbing his cage and pinning him to the wall behind him. The metal clanged hard, ringing in his ears while he was held there. Their fingers looked narrow, dainty as their grip had him thoroughly locked. These were hardened yet delicate hands. The hands of a woman? He couldn’t believe it until he examined them further.

He shifted his focus from their fingers to their dead eyes. Their vacant stare combined with their dominant position sparked a small fire in him.

“You were not who I was expecting,” he managed through bated breath, trying to hide his perturbed state.

The hunter responded with another thrust of his cage against the thick wall, the base of the metal contraption struck his larynx causing him to let out a distressed howl. He lost his balance trying to keel over for relief, but his body hung from his cage. He frantically grabbed the hunters arms to support himself. The event left him mortified, gasping to catch his breath. There wasn’t a lot of room to gain control of the exchange now that he was weak, hanging onto the hunters arms like a helpless babe.

The hunter clenched their slender grip harder, indicative of unrest, yet their face remained emotionless. “You’re the host of nightmares? The man I have to kill?” The hunter's voice certainly belonged to a woman. Micolash attempted to respond before he was smashed against the wall once again, quickly silencing him. He made a noise that sounded reminiscent to a whimper.

“Ah, dear hunter, surely we could be more civilized," he boldly smirked though he knew he let himself be at her mercy.

She scoffed, throwing him head first into the ground. His cage collided with the railing first, the metal ringing louder this time, stinging his eardrums. He felt a sharp jab, almost breaking his neck had the cage been caught the wrong way. Before he could collect himself from the ordeal, she stepped on his back, offsetting his balance completely.  
Being beat deeper into submission awakened a strange feeling inside him, a feeling that felt foreign yet so familiar. He felt a fire blooming through his core. He sighed deeply, half hoping the hunter would continue to abuse him, to ignite that excitement further.

" You're a fool," She took hold of the cage once more, sharply pulling it far enough to choke him. The abruptness caused him to gasp erotically, sending an intense sensation to his loins.  
She relaxed her pull, taken aback by the unexpected reaction. As she kneeled over his body, his mouth lolled open from the suffocating pressure. The cage was roughly removed from his head and thrown down the steps. It clanked heavily to the ground, its ugly noise made him anxious as she curled two fingers in his mouth, grabbing his cheek and pulling his head back to meet with her lips. "You like that?" She asked in a mockingly seductive tone, pulling harder.

He tried to moan out an "uh huh" as he nodded his head and saliva trailed down his chin. Her demeanor was enticing and he was ecstatic to let her smother him as he relinquished his body. She stood briefly to turn the student over and quickly planted her foot to his chest, gradually stepping harder into him. The hunter revealed a devilish smile that piqued his curious mind. His erection started to throb as he was winded by her boot.

"Is something wrong?" She couldn’t believe she was entertaining him, but as the moments went on, it seemed he was entertaining her. He was becoming her play thing.

"Oh…" his toes curled in his shoes and he tried to arch his back to resist the pressure but she continued to push against him. The sensation was a mixture of slight pain and arousal. "Please…," he tightened his eyes shut, begging for more pleasure than pain. The pressure subsided and he opened his eyes to see the hunter lean in to strike his face with an ungloved hand. It was a firm sharp slap that left a brief numbness in his cheek.

"Don't worry," her insincerity halted his heart momentarily, he knew he was allowing himself to become more and more vulnerable. "I'll take care of you."

She backed off, welcoming the student to get up. He gulped nervously, followed by an attempt to prop himself up on his elbows. He was immediately pulled uncomfortably against the floor by an unseen thick mass that wrapped around his limbs. Bringing his head up, he recognized these augurs, the very phantasms he used himself. They were strong arms pulsing against his thin shirt, his appendages tingled at the constriction and his heart rate quickened.

"I found this in…" the hunter began as she paced around. "You know where I found this. You're probably familiar with it yourself,” she stopped and turned towards him. “I figured they would be quite useful right now.”

The tendrils held him by his knees and raised his legs, spreading them farther than he could initially tolerate. He reacted with a sheepish, pained laugh at the sound of his hip bones popping. The motion tightened his trousers against his pelvis, defining the curve of his erection, providing the slight stimulation he was anticipating. The hunter elegantly stepped around him until she stood between his legs, bringing her foot forward to trace the bulge of his groin. His body twitched at the first stroke and his eyelids teetered as she continued to caress him. His gentle breath made him uncharacteristically innocent, but this was a mad man, disillusioned by the power of the moon, he didn’t need a tender touch. The hunter steadily pushed against him noticing how quickly he was hardening. She kept her gaze on his serene expression as she abruptly dug her heel against his balls. His eyes darted open and he let out a long distressed groan, his body squirmed exquisitely within its confines. She withdrew the heavy shoe, winding back to kick his glute. The blunt impact made him increasingly uncomfortable, his face felt hot and his stomach felt sick at the escalation of the hunters dominance. His hyperventilating was a twisted mixture of pain, arousal and fear that made his eyes water.

The hunter took out a small knife. Her impulsive nature was what scared him the most, as he was well familiar with unpredictable subjugates. She contentedly bent down snaking her fingers between his waistband, unsure herself of what she wanted out of this. She partially cut into his trousers and undergarment, vigorously tearing them the rest of the way, exposing his nether regions to the cool air. His cock was unexpectedly picturesque as it bobbed free from its concealment. His bony pelvis emphasised his thin physique and the body hair that trailed on his pelvis and along his legs was thick but sparse.  
She stepped over the nervous student and straddled his delicate torso. Without hesitation, she grabbed his shirt, ripping it apart as the buttons scattered across the stairwell. She brought the dagger blade between them and leaned closer into him, its cold sharp steel stung against his bare chest. He halted his breathing so as to not drive his chest into the blade.

“St--stop…” the plea was the remnants of his last breaths as he started to writhe for freedom from the blade. The dagger was drawn across his flesh with instantaneous surgical dexterity. The cut was neigh deep at all but still formed a long line of oozing blood following his ribcage. For looking as dainty as he was, his scream was repressed and brief. His pain tolerance was stronger than she hoped and his resilience became aggravating. The hunters wicked grin was unconsciously replaced with a dissatisfied scowl.

Micolash couldn’t help but notice her changing disposition, a mad idiot…

He couldn’t help but laugh, “Fascinating,” he was fearlessly condescending, “a hunter does not even know how to comprehend this much power. How will you ever measure to Kos?” He wailed into a cackle, cackling through his pain as the blood in his chest gushed more easily. The hunter’s eyes grew wild, that horrid laugh grated at her ears. Blinded by her ferocity, she wrung his bruised neck without a second thought. He continued to laugh at her as her grip wasn’t strong enough to silence him. In her rage, another tendril conjured from the floor, creeping alongside her hands. It hugged his throat swiftly and tight enough to turn his laughter into a fit of guttural choking, it held its grip until Micolash began to spasm once more. This time his body shook differently... rhythmically. His convulsions beneath her were inexplicably arousing and the way the colors in his face changed enthralled her. Soon, his choking became an animalistic scream that assaulted her ears more than his pompous laughter.

This was an insufferable man on the verge of dying…

...and how delightful it was.

She ceased the pressure around his throat, both of their hearts pounded audibly. The hunter mindlessly chuckled under her breath, trying to process what had just happened. Micolash wheezed rapidly until he turned his body as far as he could, heaving to regurgitate nothing but bile until he nearly choked once more. The burning through his chest and throat were almost relieving after he had a chance to relax. Once both individuals caught their breath they regained their focus of one another; and the hunter, hands still gingerly placed before the mans’ throat, twisted her head to see the sheen of precum leak from Micolashs still hard cock. It twitched and pulsed as he awaited orgasm. She looked back to see his furrowed brow and glassy eyes.

“Lets see if you can finish what you started,” he mocked, hungering for means to an end as he laid in his fluids.  
  
She retracted a tendril, freeing Micolashs right arm, as it reappeared near his ass. Slithering along his pale skin, it ever so slightly brushed against his erection and sent a wave of pleasure that made him moan in approval.

“Yes...yes,” he said while offering his entrance to the thick slimy tendril. Without hesitation, it entered him sweetly. It’s calm slow pumps were pleasant, albeit a bizarre change of pace from the previous events. The adrenaline that resulted from its quickening pace prompted him to grasp as the hunters neck, her hair was caught between his tightening grasp and he forced her into a deep one sided kiss. His eagerness was petrifying, who was really toying with who? His bile made him taste unpleasantly bitter but his firm hold prohibited her from backing away.

The tentacle that still dressed his throat tightened once more, but not as violently so. She could feel the vibrations of his hysterical moans as the tentacle fucked him harder and faster. His hips bucked under her, letting the tentacle reach deep into his intestines. He unhanded the hunter, who merely observed his fit of lust, and grasped his desperate erection, finally stroking it vigorously. He arched away from the hunters mouth as if she wasn't there and breathed sharply, feeling his climax approach.

Watching this made the hunter yearn for the same kind of stimulation, but the wet sloshing of the tentacle fucking and micolash jerking off his slick cock was a stimulant in itself. She had only abstained from intercourse because there was something else she had to do...

Consumed by the rough pleasure, Micolash let out an orgasmic howl as he milked an overwhelming load of cum that shot up on the back of the hunters coat, the tendril did not cease. He yelled and moaned uncontrollably, his twitching, over stimulated body couldn’t handle another moment as he cried from the indescribable climax he had been holding back.

During his erotic frenzy, the hunter regained sight of her goal. She cautiously drew her sword as she watched the student relish in the moment, still perched atop his torso. The tip of the blade was aimed over his heart, it plunged in unison with the peak of his climax. His body instinctively arched, which gave room for the blade to pierce him completely. His blood spilled everywhere. It pooled below them, mixing with his other fluids, it spurted across the hunters chest from the wound and his mouth as he hacked in pain. He writhed, cursing her, spitting a thick stream of blood in her face.

He screamed, all pleasure was gone. It was a scream only born from true fear. Micolash raved about the nightmare, about waking up and forgetting, but the hunter couldn’t be bothered with his delirium, despite their unique connection. She couldn’t help but smile over his fading body.

She almost wished she hadn’t killed him.

Almost.


End file.
